


What Happens In The Love Hotel Stays In The Love Hotel

by cockichi



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Bondage, Teasing, Vibrators, dom ouma, ouma is really kinky, ouma is very possesive, saihara likes it up the ass, sub saihara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockichi/pseuds/cockichi
Summary: Ouma wants to play with Saihara.





	

    Saihara was currently on a bed, straddled by Ouma, in the love hotel. He regrets ever agreeing with him to come here. Ouma laughs at Saihara's embarrassed expression. "If you're going to be so weak compared to me, you might as well start calling me _daddy_." He said. _Why the hell would anyone call him daddy?!_ Saihara thought. "Ohhh come on, say it Saihara-chan! You're making me bored just waiting for your response." Ouma said, putting his hands up Saihara's shirt to tease his skin. Soft circling traces were killing him right now. Maybe if Saihara said it, he'd let him go. At least that's what Saihara thought.

     "D-Daddy..." Saihara stuttered out. Ouma raised both his hands to clap in excitement. "You actually did it! How embarrassing!" Ouma said, extremely pleased at the look on Saihara's face. "You were just kidding?" He asked. Ouma's expression grew serious. "Well," He put his lips as close as he could against Saihara's ear. " _I wouldn't mind hearing it again_." Saihara felt his heart skip a beat at this. The heat in the room was rising exceptionally fast. "My my, you're already hard?" Ouma questioned, palming Saihara's cock. "You wouldn't mind me playing with you, would you? You want daddy to touch your cock, I can tell." He unzipped Saihara's pants, pulling his boxers down along the way and exposed his cock. Ouma wrapped his hand around Saihara's cock, slowly stroking to tease him. Saihara moaned softly, grasping at the sheets next to him. Ouma gave a long lick from the bottom of his cock to his tip. He began to receive numerous moans from Saihara and he was pleased with every single one. Saihara felt Ouma's lips wrap around his cock, and fuck it felt amazing. Ouma might be evil most of the time, but he sucked cock in such a beautifully skilled way. "Is this your first time doing something like this?" Saihara questioned. Ouma made a pop noise when his mouth left Saihara's cock. "You mean the first time I've sucked a cock? Then, no. I've dealt with plenty of cocks before you, and certainly plenty of men." Ouma said. "W-Well you're quite skilled." Saihara said, looking down at Ouma stroking his cock. "Just kidding! That was a lie, _I am a liar after all._ " Ouma began humming as he put his mouth on Saihara's cock again, leaving Saihara breathless. Ouma was going to be the death of him.

     Saihara's breathing got heavier and heavier. He felt himself getting closer. He needed that release, he craved it. As if Ouma could despairingly read minds, he pulled off of Saihara's cock. "You're very spoiled, you know." Ouma pouted. "Making daddy do all the work, not fair." Saihara didn't know how to respond, still flustered and annoyed about not reaching his release. He looked down at his own cock, and it was almost like it were calling for him to touch himself. Precum leaking at the top, dripping down at the sides. He reached his hand down, ignoring Ouma's existence. Wrapping his hand around his cock, he felt so fucking good as he stroked it. Ouma glanced over and saw Saihara touching himself. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, obviously angry. Saihara stopped. "Only I'm allowed to touch you like this." Ouma said. "Do you not enjoy when i play with you?"

      "It's not that, I was so close I needed to-" He was then cut off by Ouma. "Be punished." He said. Saihara shot him a surprised look. Was Ouma really going to kill him. What did this punishment involve? How would the other students figure out the future cases if Saihara died? "Saihara-chan!" Ouma sang from across the room. "Do me a favor and strip. Don't bother trying to leave, I locked the door. I didn't want anyone walking in on us, although I'm sure you would. Having someone watch you being fucked is your thing, probably." Ouma embarrassed Saihara to no end. Saihara complied to his request though, removing every piece of clothing he had on. Before he knew it, Ouma was back and completely naked. Saihara found himself enjoying the view of his body, before realizing he was carrying rope. "What do you plan to use that for?" Saihara asked. He was not going to die in the love hotel with a hard cock of all situations. Ouma chuckled. "Do you really think I plan to kill you?" He said. Saihara nodded. "I don't plan to do anything like that, just wanted to have a little fun with you Saihara-chan!" He cheered.

      "Lay on your stomach for daddy." He demanded. Saihara complied. Ouma began to tie his wrists with the rope he found earlier, Once he's done, Saihara is facing upwards again. "There! Now you can't touch yourself again." All of a sudden, Saihara hears a buzzing noise. Oh no. Ouma pops open the lube and began to slick his fingers with it. He hums as he circles the rim of his ass, teasing the boy below him. "Please." Saihara gasps as Ouma sticks his finger inside. _Holy fuck_. Ouma chuckles at his reaction. He decides to stick in another, leaning in to kiss Saihara's neck. Saihara is overwhelmed with how much pleasure he feels. Suddenly, he feels something vibrate against his cock. He can't help but bite his lip and moan due to it feeling absolutely amazing. "Do you prefer this here?" Ouma asks. He removes his fingers from inside him. "Or _here_?" He asks as he puts the vibrator inside Saihara. At this point, Saihara was a complete moaning mess. Ouma was in the process of wrecking him and he absolutely loved it. Ouma began to stroke his cock again. "You like it when daddy plays with you, huh?" Saihara nods. "Well, if you really really reeaallyy want to..." Ouma trails off. "Daddy will allow you to come, but under one condition." He darkly says. "What's the condition?" Saihara practically moans out. "I can _fuck_ you." He whispers against Saihara's ear. Saihara nods again, but more rapidly this time. He actually wants Ouma's cock inside him, he needs more.

      Ouma turns off the vibrator and carefully takes it out him. He straddles him again only to hotly press his lips against his. Saihara couldn't believe that Ouma was about to fuck him. " _Ready for daddy's cock?_ " Ouma asks, breath hot against Saihara's. "Yes, please." Saihara softly moans. Ouma positions his cock at Saihara's entrance. He slowly enters, grunting at how hot and tight his ass is. Saihara has his eyes closed. "Are you okay, Saihara-chan?" He questions, cupping his face. "I'm fine, but could you please move?" Ouma smiles and starts thrusting after that. Swears and moans fall from both of their mouths. Ouma is in utter bliss. Both of them are. Ouma begins to thrust faster, feeling Saihara's cock against his stomach. He can feel the precum dripping from the tip, so he decides to tease his cock. He drags a finger along the underside, and swirls another at the tip. Saihara is seeing stars.

      "You're so tight and hot for daddy." Ouma groans. "It's almost as if your ass was made just for me." He goes even faster. "Mine. You're mine. Tell me that you're mine. _**Now**_." Ouma commands. Saihara can barely speak, he's so wrecked. "I'm yours!" Saihara chokes out. "Say it again you slut." "I'm yours, yours, yours!" Ouma can tell that Saihara is close. He decides to stroke his cock faster. Saihara can't handle it, he's on the edge of coming. "You like it when daddy fucks you, huh? You're nothing but a slut." And as Ouma spoke, Saihara reached his end. Come splattered onto both Saihara's and Ouma's stomachs. Saihara was screaming in pleasure. He had never felt anything this good before. Ouma picks up the pace, chasing his own release. Saihara is whimpering after every thrust. Ouma loses it. He grunts lowly as he comes inside of Saihara, hips stuttering. He's moaning so loud, Saihara is afraid people are going to hear him. Ouma fucks Saihara until his cock is completely done, removing himself out of him.

  
      "That was fun, Saihara-chan." Ouma sleepily beamed. "Yeah." Saihara quietly agrees, still embarrassed from the events that just happened. Ouma yawns, petting Saihara's hair. "Goodnight, Saihara-chan." He snuggles into him, cuddling like a koala. "Goodnight, Ouma." " _That's daddy to you_." "H-Hey!"


End file.
